A Normal Day
by Lightning515
Summary: The life of a Vongola boss is hectic, especially with Guardians like Tsuna's. Sometimes there are normal days, days without missions or paperwork or meetings. What does the mafia boss do on such a day? TYL! R27 One-shot. For WaiiKitsune.


**Summary: The life of a Vongola boss is hectic, especially with Guardians like Tsuna's. Sometimes there are normal days, days without missions or paperwork or meetings. What does the mafia boss do on such a day? TYL! R27 One-shot. For WaiiKitsune. **

**Notes: This takes place TYL. The "prompt" was domestic fluff. **

**Unbeta'd**

**Dedicated to WaiiKitsune**

**Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

* * *

The life was a mafia boss was a busy one. Even though Tsuna had restored the vigilante reputation of the Vongola (Primo would be _very _proud), there were still many things to be done. There were missions to complete, meetings to attend, and the bane of every boss's existence: paperwork. Whether it was approving alliances, assigning missions, or paying off damages that his Guardians caused (which they never failed to do, no matter what the mission), there was never-ending paperwork sitting at his desk every day.

The life of a mafia boss wasn't an easy one but it was the path that he chose.

Despite all the chaos, however, there was always one day of the month that he looked forward to without fail.

The 27th.

Reborn sniffed, inhaling the smell of fresh miso soup, the kind that Tsuna's mom would make on cold mornings. He groggily opened his eyes, taking note of the lingering warmth of the blankets covering him. His arm was stretched out to the side, as if someone was there just a few minutes before.

The hitman sat up, covers falling to his sides as he stretched, feeling the pain coursing through his stiff muscles. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed, slipped his feet into the nearby pair of slippers, and silently walked out of the room, snatching his fedora from a nearby dresser and placing it on his head along the way.

It wasn't long before he reached the source of the smell, and was greeted with the sight of Tsuna in a white apron, dressed simply in slacks and a T-shirt. His right hand held a ladle, which he was currently using to stir the contents of a pot. The other held a phone, which the brunet stared at intently before spooning a tiny bit of the soup and tasting it. Reborn smirked, approaching Tsuna from behind and wrapping an arm around his waist, burying his head into the brunet's shoulder in the process. Tsuna just hmm-ed in greeting and continued cooking, not surprised by Reborn's sudden appearance. Reborn smirked, glad to see that his student learned well; if there was one person that he can let his guard around, it was Tsuna.

Not that he would of course. His student would never let him hear the end of it otherwise.

"When did you learn how to cook?" the hitman asked, his face still buried in the brunet's shoulder. Tsuna glanced at his phone again, reaching over to grab some spices and toss them in the soup before replying.

"I wanted to make you miso, since I recall you saying that you liked it." He blushed slightly as he continued answering. "So I called Kaa-san and asked her to send me the recipe. I felt bad for sending you on a mission so close to our day together so I wanted you to come back to something... homely."

Reborn blinked. Sometimes he was surprised by how perceptive his student had become. (Not that he would ever admit that either.) But there was something in Tsuna's tone...

"Were you worried that I wouldn't make it back in time?"

Tsuna's face turned even redder. "W-well you left about a week ago and we haven't heard from you since..." Tsuna trailed off. Reborn frowned; he knew Tsuna didn't intend to but the implication that he couldn't take care of himself hurt his pride.

In Tsuna's defense, the mission that he assigned Reborn was extremely difficult, which was why Reborn was sent, and why the hitman hadn't sent any form of contact for the duration of the mission.

The hitman cuddled Tsuna closer, drawing a soft yelp from the brunet. He lifted his head to speak into the brunet's ear, his breath drawing shivers from the man before him. "I made it back and that is all you need to think about right now. Maybe I should train you again; you seem to have doubts that I am the strongest hitman in the world."

"R-Reborn...!"

The hitman straightened, smiling softly. "I made it back. It might have been really late at night but I made it back, completely unharmed."

Tsuna pouted a bit longer, conflicted. He mumbled something and with his heightened senses, Reborn could just make out what the brunet said. "Not completely unharmed. You were stiff in your movements last night, probably overexerted yourself again so that you could make it back in time." Tsuna ducked out of Reborn's grasp just in time to evade a fist aimed at his head. Reborn growled and before Tsuna could react, yanked the brunet back into his arms and tightened his hold to prevent any escape. Tsuna squirmed for a bit before relaxing into the hitmam's hold. He knew that the world he had thrown himself into wasn't a nice one and that there was a chance that one day, a loved one would be lost. But for now they could only live for the present.

Reborn smirked, knowing that he had won the argument, and spun the brunet around. "Now after breakfast I'm going to have to punish you for thinking that I couldn't handle such a mission."

* * *

~Omake~

Tsuna sighed. It was mid-afternoon now and they were currently sitting on a sofa in the living room, enjoying the warmth of the sun as it shone through their windows. Nearby they could see the Vongola mansion, slightly obscured by a few trees. "It was nice of everyone to build this place for us, don't you think Reborn? It's close enough to the mansion so that they don't have to worry about extra security and far away enough for us to have our own space."

Reborn scoffed, head resting on Tsuna's lap and fedora covering his face. "They hired someone to build it, obviously. And it was only a matter of time, considering how many times you managed to get yourself screwed on a day like today." Tsuna blushed at the words, lightly smacking Reborn on the head.

"A-a-and whose fault was that?!"

"Hmm… yours. It's not my fault you are completely irresistible, especially when you moan and–"

"REBORN!"

The hitman smirked and sat up, removing his fedora and placing it on the nearby coffee table. He stalked over to the brunet, who was still smiling slightly despite trying to push himself into the sofa.

"Would you like a demonstration?"

And Reborn pounced.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well it's that time of year again~ Thank you for being my friend and my amazing beta WaiiKitsune! It's been two years already; time really does fly huh? Despite the distance and the inconvenient difference in time, thank you for being there for me, supporting me, fangirling with me… the list is probably endless by now xD. Let's enjoy many new fandoms, fanfictions, and many more together in the future!**

**Till next time~**

**Ciao ciao~**

**Pikachu**

**Published 14 January 2015**


End file.
